The object of the invention was to improve the fabricating procedure used in manufacturing prefabricated panelize housing panels. The inventor's objective was to produce superior panels, with a greater insulation "R" factor in a small amount of wall thickness space for the exterior wall and ceiling panels. He was also intent on increasing the strength of the exterior wall panels against earthquake and wind, to produce them easier, faster, easier field installation and at a lower cost.